


Saving the Future...Again

by Wolfsheart



Category: Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure
Genre: M/M, Rufus the matchmaker, Saving the World, Yes way homo, screwing to save the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ted learn that the nature of their homophobic language causes more problems in the future, so Rufus tells them they have to correct it in the most excellent way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Future...Again

"We have to _what_?" Bill questioned, one blond eyebrow arching almost all the way to his curly bangs.  He stared at Rufus, feeling shocked and betrayed because this was the one man who seemed to know him and his best friend better than anyone else in the world.  Even the Princesses didn't know the boys this well and they'd been with them for a few years now. 

Rufus nodded his head, trying not to smile, and at the same time trying to figure out how it was that _he_ always had to deliver the weird news to these two. "You two are the future examples of harmony.  You bring peace to the future that I live in.  And that means shedding all prejudices and current notions of what is normal or abnormal."  He closed his blue eyes, their wisdom being blocked from the two who needed his wisdom the most.  He’d known them for four years now and kept in contact with them regularly to make sure they stayed on the right path to keep the future as it was supposed to be.  No easy task when Bill and Ted constantly got themselves into trouble or onto paths that would ultimately lead one of their fathers to try and split the pair up. 

And these two splitting up was not going to be productive. 

"Rufus, dude, we're not fags," Ted tossed out, his shaggy brown bangs falling into his dark eyes.  He stood, leaning against the wall, his high top-clad toes turned in toward each other.  The taller of the two played with one of the buttons on the blue shirt that was tied around his narrow waist, trying not to meet his best friend's stare.  Bill was still in shock. 

And he made no bones about his feelings.  "What does the future harmony have to do with whether or not Ted and I..."  Shit, he couldn't even bring himself to say it.  This was fucked up.  In all the years he'd known Ted, he'd never EVER thought about...he shuddered and glanced up at his dark-haired friend.  Well, he had to admit that Ted was kind of easy on the eyes.  In a goofy, underdog-cute sort of way.  He exuded a sort of vulnerability that Bill couldn't help be drawn to.  Ted was smart, but Bill always came across as more of the leader type.  And Ted could be hurt easier.  His emotions were worn on his sleeves and unfortunately, more people knew how to and would take advantage of that.  It usually pissed Bill off and he always wanted to kick the shit out of anyone who stomped all over his friend’s heart.  And then he always wanted to...he wanted to...

...shit, he always wanted to cuddle Ted in the longrun till the darker one stopped feeling so low about himself. 

"We have to fuck to save the future?" Bill finally asked, making himself say the words aloud so that he had no choice but to register it in his young brain.  Rufus nodded. 

"Yes, Bill.  I realize that this comes as a great shock to you two.  But it has to be this way.  It seems that the messages of your music are not only listened to by many, but also followed and accepted.  There's a great chance for continued prejudices in the future and you have to write songs about acceptance and tolerance." 

Ted interrupted, "But we can do that without having to...,"

"No, you can't," the man in the long blue coat told him, looking into the dark eyes of Ted "Theodore" Logan.  "How can you write about true tolerance when you run around worrying all the time about who's a  _fag_ or not?  You two have to walk the talk.  You have to live up to the lyrics you write or you'll be perceived as hypocrite wanna-bees."  He was starting to lose his patience.  And normally, he was a calm and patient man.  This was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell the boys.  He didn't regret doing it; he did regret that this was causing such havoc in their brains. 

"Can we have some time to think about this?" Bill asked rationally.  He didn't look over at Ted, who was staring at his best friend incredulously, wide-eyed. 

Rufus nodded hesitantly.  Well, at least, Bill was willing to think about this.  He hoped that they would do more than think about it.  But he couldn't expect them to rush this.  Well, he couldn't ask them to rush it.  He hoped they wouldn't take too long in deciding this.  There was a time limit.  But the man from the future definitely wasn't going to stand there and push them toward something that was just dropped into their laps a few minutes before. 

"Yes.  Take your time.  Not too much time.  Remember that every little bit of what you do now affects what happens in the future.  But yes...you two should talk about this."  And with that, Rufus climbed into the phone booth, closed the door and offered a wave before he dialed the number to take him to the future. 

As soon as he was gone, Ted walked over to Bill and glared down at him.  "What the fuck do you mean...can we think about this?  What is there to think about?" 

Bill held up a hand and this seemed to immediately calm his friend down.  "Ted, you realize that this is something we don't have much of a choice about?  The future is depending on us." 

"Bullshit," came the reply. 

The blond walked closer to his friend till their bodies were almost touching. 

"Ted," Bill began, reaching up to lightly caress the smooth face of his friend.  At first, Ted flinched away, but as soon as the smaller hand touched his cheek, he sort of leaned into it the way a cat does when someone goes to pet its head.  Both stopped breathing for the moment, Bill staring up at Ted with a sudden and surprising longing in his deep blue eyes.  He was taken aback by the feelings of love and lust that washed through him at this moment; part of him was scared shitless.  Part of him was ready to jump into anything at this point. 

At the same time, Ted was enjoying the caresses his friend was bestowing on his youthful face.  He'd never been touched like this.  It was something he'd often daydreamed about but had never experienced firsthand.  It was one of those movie-type caresses.  The kind that only get done for real on the big screen between an actor and actress who are paid well to express this kind of desire.  He, too, felt a sense of longing that he never in a million years would have expected to feel.  And for his best friend no less.  Oh sure...he and Bill had been through a lot together.  They'd been friends since they were kids.  But they'd never...and yet, here they were.  Caught in the middle of a wave of desire so strong that he suspected it could be seen like a bright red aura around them. 

"What do we do now?" Bill asked tentatively.  He'd accepted it.  He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he'd managed to find acceptance for this aspect of their relationship.  Somewhere deep in his soul this felt right.  It was what the future needed, and well, he just thought that this was the next step to their friendship.  The only adventure and journey they hadn't embarked on yet.  But he was stuck and didn't know where to go from here. 

Ted filled in the space left between him by moving even closer to Bill; one hand played lightly in the sandy blond curls around his best friend's face.  And then both hands came to cup that oh so familiar face lovingly.  "I guess we go here," he said and leaned down, pressing his body closer to Bill's.  Ted pressed his lips to his friend's, finding them soft and warm and ready for the kiss.  It started out hesitant as anyone would expect it to be.  But gradually, like their friendship, it built up and grew into something powerful. 

Both boys found themselves standing there, arms wrapped around each other's waists, responding to the kiss like long-time lovers, their breaths mingling, their tastes compatible.  Somewhere inside each of them, another link in the chain of events of their lives fit together and a strange but comforting harmony settled into their hearts. 

When they finally broke apart, hearts pounding and panting to try and catch their breaths, Bill spoke up first. 

"Whoa...dude...that was...," But he was still too lost in the moment to find the word that was on the tip of his tongue. 

Ted finished the thought for both of them. 

" _Excellent_!" 

They laughed the way only the young do when discovering something new and exciting.  Each threw off clothes and shoes and then they found themselves trying to figure out whose bed to play in.  As if it mattered at this point.  Just so long as they fulfilled their destiny and had a good time at it.  Their small apartment was soon filled with the sounds of laughter followed by moans and sighs of contentment. 

_And somewhere in the future, Rufus smiled to himself.  He felt the shift of energy all around him.  Tensions that had barely begun eased off and all was right with the world again.  The boys really had come through.  He knew they would._


End file.
